Talk:BFB 12/@comment-33072942-20180618134635
Here's my idea for BFB 12. The episode begins with an opening scene of Coiny and Firey. Who, after realizing they're on the same team, begin slapping each other. One time when Firey lifts his hand up to slap Coiny, he starts the intro. After the intro, Four revives Fanny, and begins Cake at Stake, where the prize is donuts. This leads to a scene where Gelatin elbows Donut, making the latter smile. Four reads off the votes, revealing Match to be eliminated. Match says Bubble is now team leader, as she's been in the alliance for longer than Ruby. Match then shouts happily about seeing Pencil again as she gets sucked into Four. For the contest, Four leads the contestants to a stage X built the previous night. Four then tells the contestants that the twelfth contest is a beauty contest. The representative for the team who places last will make their team be UFE, nothing happens to the teams who place 7-2, and the representative of the winning team will receive a diamond tiara. Four tells the teams only girls are allowed to compete, but he'll make an exception for BEEP, as they don't have any female members. Flower decides to be the representative for iance, but then Four obliterates her with his button from Fortunate Ben, as she'd just cheat to get the tiara. Iance decides to send up Ruby instead. The contestants competeing are: Pillow for Death P.A.C.T., Ruby for iance, Golf Ball for ABNTT, Barf Bag for TiC, Teardrop for Bleh, Rocky (in drag) for BEEP, Eggy for The Losers, and Bell for Free Food. The judges are X, Marker, and Blocky, as the former is the co-host, and the latter 2 are the only ones who claimed to not be biased towards their team. The first part is the swimsuit competition, since Golf Ball, Eggy, and Bell don't have arms to hold the upper part of the female swimsuit, they are disqualified. However, their teams are declared safe anyway. Rocky still competes, as he is a boy, and doesn't need arms. The second part of the contest is the part where Four asks the 5 remaining contestants questions. Teardrop doesn't answer, Rocky barfs on Four, and the other contestants answer perfectly. The final part is the talent portion, where the judges come in. Rocky goes first, and barfs. X gives it a 1, Marker gives it a 6, and Blocky gives it a Q. X is confused, and the boys tell X that they've never judged before. Next is Pillow who does nothing. X gives it a 0, Marker gives it a 3 (he thinks it's a sideways M), and Blocky gives it an 8 (he thinks it's a B). Next is Barf Bag who tries to do gymnastics, however, she gets more Barf everywhere. Marker and Blocky both give it a 10, while X gives it a 7. Next is Teardrop why tries to sing Justin Bieber's Baby. Unfortunately, she can't talk and the song choice makes it worse, causing all 3 judges to give her a 0, Last is Ruby, who dances to Kenny Loggins' Footloose. All judges give her a 10, and she is crowned the winner. The places go as follows: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. (UFE) In the ending stinger, Four revives Flower. Flower then tries to steal the tiara from Ruby. So, what do you think about it?